Angel Tutor Tsuna
by Pineapple-Lady-sama
Summary: God and Satan sent a letter to the one of the archangels,Tsunayoshi also known as Tsuna to tutor a child with the name of Renato Sinclair -but the child prefers to be called 'Reborn' for some reason- Complete Summary Inside All27,Rating might go up
1. Prologue

Summary:God and Satan sent a letter to the one of archangels,Tsunayoshi also known as Tsuna totutor a child with the name of Renato Sinclair -but the child prefers to be called 'Reborn' for some reason- to be the new 'Death' because the last one already resigned.

Of course it's not that simple because Reborn is born in the human world and is somehow the most fitting for the role but it's hard to make him accept it.

Will Tsuna succeed in making Reborn into the next 'Death' or fail and had to find another one to fit the role of 'Death'?

Warnings:Possibly OOC,AU.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Not beta-ed**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Prologue**

 _[Dear Tsunayoshi,_

 _You have been chosen to tutor the next 'Death' because the last one resigned due to stress from paperworks,he said his strands of hair is falling off so he resigned to keep his hair beautiful as he calls 're going to have problems if there wouldn't be any souls to come in heaven or have already chosen someone for you to tutor and the information about him will be sent to you._

 _Sincerely,  
God_

 _P.S.-We think he will fit for the role]_

There was also one from Satan.

 _[Yo!Tsuna,_

 _We've chosen someone for you to tutor because the last 'Death' is a lazy bastard,so you're going to be the one sent to tutor him because you're the one that seemed to be decent and normal enough (I saw some of the reapers,angel and demons watching some cartoon from the human world and also something they call anime) Anyway,the information about him will be sent to .I just heard some demons planning about their fanfiction of some sorts of story that they will ~_

 _Love,_  
 _Satan_

 _P.S.-I heard some of the reapers talking about 'yaoi' try to research about that when you some tutor your student :D]_

"HIIIIEEEEEEE?!They really decided to make me tutor the next one and what does God mean about 'stress' and 'strands of hair falling off'?WHY ME?"Tsuna shrieked

Tsuna looked at the folder of information in front of him and opened it to read about his he opened it there was a picture at the upper right of the first child has big onyx eyes and chubby started to read the information.

[ **Name:** Renato Sinclair

 **Nicknames:** Reborn,Renato

 **Age:** 4 years old

 **Attitude:**...No comment

 **Family**

 **Mother:** Viper/Mammon Sinclair

 **Father:** Fon Sinclair

 **Sibling/s:** None

^^^^^^^

 **Hobbies:** Making troubles,Cosplaying and many more.

 **Title:** Soon-to-be-Death

 **Notes:**

-He's a spoiled brat _-deal with it-_ you have a lot of patience so you might succeed in tutoring him.

-He's weird as hell]

Tsuna re-read the file again but nothing changed so he just sighed and said "Great,now I need to be a tutor for the next 'Death' and I thought I'll be able to live peacefully for let's just pray that he isn't _that_ much of a spoiled brat"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **A/N:Okay,This is my first one to make here so haha**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** God and Satan sent a letter to the one of the archangels,Tsunayoshi also known as Tsuna to tutor a child with the name of Renato Sinclair -but the child prefers to be called 'Reborn' for some reason- to be the new 'Death' because the last one already resigned.

Of course it's not that simple because Reborn is born in the human world and is somehow the most fitting for the role but it's hard to make him accept Tsuna succeed in making Reborn into the next 'Death' or fail and had to find another one to fit the role of 'Death'?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Tsuna looked at the mansion in front of him in awe. _'Humans have technology now huh,It's awesome,I can still remember when I was a young angel I wanted to become a robot'_.He pressed the doorbell - _'I wonder why it's called like that?_ 'Tsuna wondered-

"Hello,what business do you have to visit the Sinclair manor?"A voice said from a speaker

"I'm going to be the new tutor for Renato Sinclair"

"Is that so?Then please wait a minute I'm going to open the gate"

The gate opened itself - _'Must be because of technology'_ Tsuna concluded- and a man in his forties greeted him.

"I'm one of the head butlers of the Sinclair family,You may call me Nezu Dohachiro"They both came inside a room and sat there while talking about Tsuna's job-to-be

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada,I'm going to be the tutor"

"Ah yes,about that,Master Fon and Mistress Mammon are on a business trip so I'll be the one explaining to you about your young master had a lot of tutor,personal maids and chefs and so on.I'm not going to be surprised if you back out after you experience things from him"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Ah well,the young master is an arrogant little prick that has a stick shove up his *ss like he's so perfect"

"..."Tsuna doesn't like this old man at all

"By the way,your job as a tutor will start tomorrow so be prepared,you're dimissed"

"Thank you"Tsuna replied before standing up and walking out of the mansion 

* * *

"There's going to be a new tutor huh,I wonder what's he's like,I hope he's not like the other tutors and arrogant little prick huh...Let's see about that Baka-Nezu"A child with onyx black eyes and spiky black hair said after eavesdropping like he does it it is a daily occurrence 'cuz he's Reborn. 

* * *

"So Nezu-san,What's the new tutor like?"One of the maids asked Nezu,clearly curious.

"He looked very weak,I bet 900 yen that he won't stand a day"Nezu replied

Nezu thinks that someone that looks very weak,kind and naive doesn't deserve to succeed in him,that Tsunayoshi looked useless,someone that shows weakness to others doesn't deserve to be remembered that time when he was still a teenager,people around his age bullied him because of his grades,someone that doesn't have a friend,a perfect victim material but look at him now,one of the head butlers of the Sinclair family,one of the wealthiest and greatest family around the world.

Nezu hated Tsunayoshi Sawada not because he looked like he's useless,naive,a fool or anything else hated Tsunayoshi Sawada because he's almost the same as him. 

* * *

Tsuna looked at the lobby with wide eyes because damnit he was supposed to be an average person,not a very successful one.

The apartment looked like it's for rich people,it probably looked luxurious and just for wealthy people,Tsuna looked really out-of-place for wearing a white hoodie and even looked at him disapprovingly.

This 'apartment' has buildings that was labelled from A-Z and their own blames God and Satan for choosing this place but he has no choice,with all the self-confidence that he has -which wasn't much- he walked to the woman at the front desk

"Yes?What might it be that you needed?"She asked while smiling at him brightly,Tsuna thinks he's going to get blind if he even continue to look at her

"Erm,I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada,I bought an apartment here but I'm wondering where it is?"He asked

"Oh that,wait a minute..."She typed something to the laptop in front of her "Ah here it is!Well,It's R-27,I mean Building R,Room 27"

"Ah,thank you Miss...?"The woman smiled at him and said

"Kyoko can call me Kyoko"

"Okay,Miss Kyoko!Thanks for the help!"Tsuna said and waved goodbye

"It's nothing!"He heard Kyoko said before he left the lobby completely 

* * *

Tsuna looked at the balcony at the side of his room,lights around the city are open,they looked wonderful like the closed his eyes and whispered "Well this is going to be my life now,I'm going to be a tutor for someone"

Tsuna had a weird dream that night,about a baby that has curly sideburns,wearing a fedora and a chameleon that can change into a gun,a boy with silver hair and green eyes with dynamites,the boy with black hair,hazel eyes and that calming smile with a were also pineapples,skylarks,tridents,tonfas,Clams,Pacifiers,Mare Rings,Humans that sprout wings out of their backs like it's perfectly normal.

He woke up that day and dismissed that weird dream as his overly active imagination.

...Too bad for him. 

* * *

**A/N:** Haha,so I just remembered to update oops...?I'm kind of busy with my other story hehe,so here is the chap.1~


End file.
